You are my world
by Monica92
Summary: Lelaki ini tidak pernah mengenal kata cinta dalam hidupnya, dia kejam dan tidak punya perasaan. Dia ingin semua dibawah kendalinya sekalipun seseorang itu dalam ambang kematian. Tapi ingatan itu membuatnya marah, marah karena tidak bisa mengingatnya dan marah bagaimana caranya dia bisa jatuh cinta. #chanbaek #chanlu #hunhan
1. Chapter 1

**You are my world**

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Luhan , Sehun

Kris dan Jackson Wang

 **Prolog … … …**

Tuhan menciptakan cinta untuk saling berbagi, untuk saling mengasihi dan untuk saling melindungi. Semua orang pasti ingin di cintai dan mencintai tergantung bagaimana cara menyikapi perasaan cinta itu nantinya agar kelak jika terluka kamu tahu bagaimana untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Lelaki ini dia kejam

Berkuasa

Dan menginginkan semua dibawah kendali dirinya , tidak perduli jika orang itu sudah diambang kematian sekalipun hatinya tidak akan tergerak oleh belas kasihan. Tidak memiliki hati untuk mencintai tidak memiliki rasa untuk melindungi, dirinya dan dunianya hanya dipenuhi oleh darah dan kematian. Jika kau mencoba mendekat hanya kesakitan yang kau dapatkan.

Dia menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin, perlahan mengarahkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada leher hingga ke dada sebelah kiri yang di penuhi dengan tato. Bergumam sendiri dalam benaknya, sejak kapan ini ada dan mengusapnya perlahan seakan itu nyata.

"kapan aku membuatnya." Suaranya yang serak dan dalam menggema dalam rungan kamar mandi yang megah.

Kepalanya terasa sakit saat mencoba mengingat sedikit saja kilasan masa lalu yang mungkin sudah dia lupakan, mencoba bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya perasaan sesak yang tidak tahu dari mana lelaki ini mendapatkannya.

Dia memegang wastafel dengan kedua tangannya, meremas dengan kuat benda itu seakan mencoba mengingat kembali saat potongan-potongan gambar mulai terekam di memorinya.

" _chanyeolah aku mencintai mu." Suara itu berteriak dengan keras, seseorang yang tengah berlari di suatu tempat yang indah._

" _aku juga mencintai mu." Kemudian sebuah suara yang cukup dalam menyahutnya dari kejauhan._

" aaaaa akhhhh sakit." Lelaki itu bernama chanyeol, meremas kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dengan nyeri seakan lebih baik baginya mati dari pada tidak mengingat kenangan itu. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan kepalan itu pada kaca yang ada di hadapannya hingga terbelah menjadi dua, membuat suara ricuh dari pecahan kaca itu.

" tok tok tok yeol kau tidak apa-apa." Seseorang mencoba menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Tapi chanyeol tidak menjawab dia masih terus membiarkan orang itu memanggil namanya, lelaki itu menatap tangannya yang berdarah lalu mengarahkan kembali tatapannya pada tato indah di lehernya dan mulai mengernyit dalam pada dahinya.

" _yeol, apa itu tidak sakit? Lagi pula untuk apa kau membuatnya." Suara itu lembut dan memenuhi telinga lelaki bertelinga lebar itu dan dia sangat menyukai suara itu yang terus memanggil namanya._

" _kau mau tahu kenapa aku membuatnya?."_

 _Seseorang itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat lucu, hingga lelaki itu ingin sekali memeluk dan menciumnya sampai dia puas._

" _Jika suatau saat aku lupa, aku akan melihat tato ini dan mengingat mu kembali." Chanyeol menatap seseorang itu dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan hingga membuat yang ditatap tersipu malu dan merona merah pada wajahnya._

" _lalu kenapa harus di buat disini." Seseorang itu menunjuk leher dan dada sebelah kiri lelaki itu dengan lembut._

" _karena kau adalah jantung dan nafas ku, kau adalah dunia ku dan aku mencintai Baekhyun."_

Karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa semua orang sudah membohonginya, semua orang sudah membuatnya marah dan seseorang bernama Baekhyun itu akan dia cari sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

Karena yang dia tahu dia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, baginya cinta hanya omong kosong yang memuakkan dan dia sangat membenci itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**You are my world Chapter 1**

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Luhan , Sehun

Kris dan Jackson Wang

 **E**

 **X**

 **O**

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berlalu setelah sekian lama bergelut dalam memorinya, bergelut dalam setiap kemarahan dan emosinya. Menahan setiap rasa sakit yang mendera pada jantungnya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu mengapa lelaki itu harus merasakannya. Tidak perduli seberapa kuat dia menyangkal bahwa serpihan kenangan itu sebenarnya nyata.

Melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi pecahan kaca, chanyeol mencoba bersikap seperti biasa menjumpai seseorang yang telah lama menantinya dalam kekhawatiran.

" Yeol, kau tidak apa-apa." Suara itu mendayu lembut menyapa untuk pertama kali, saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam dan dinginnya aura yang selalu dia pancarkan, lelaki tinggi itu tidak akan tersenyum hanya untuk menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia baik. Tangan kekarnya terulur menarik pinggang ramping namja mungil yang menatapnya sendu namun selalu ada rasa khawatir di dalam bola mata indah yang setiap hari memandangnya.

"aku baik-baik saja luhan." Bibirnya dia tarik menunjukkan smirknya yang tampan, membelai dengan lembut wajah cantik yang sangat dia kagumi.

"aku fikir terjadi sesuatu, kau tahu benar aku selalu khawatir pada mu." Luhan namja cantik itu membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang selalu menemaninya saat tidur, menjadi tumpuan dalam hidupnya dan menjadi sandaran untuk masa depannya.

Chanyeol menarik leher luhan pelan untuk dia dekatkan pada dirinya lebih dalam, mengelus bibir merah yang menjadi candu setiap paginya yang menjadi sarapan sebelum dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kemudian menyesap bibir itu dengan segera dan melumatnya tanpa member luhan aba-aba untuk bersiap.

Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut namja itu tanpa perlu meminta ijin, mengajak luhan untuk bermain lidah dalam desahan tertahan yang sangat dia dambakan untuk di dengar setiap kali mereka bercinta.

" ahh." Desahan luhan terdengar perau di telinganya yang menandakan namja itu juga sudah terselimuti nafsu, saat tangan besar chanyeol mulai meraba dan merambat pada belahan paha luhan, lelaki itu merasakannya kembali.

" _kau tahu B aku benar-benar sangat menyukai bibir mu." Chanyeol memandangi bibir merah muda yang sangat dia sukai, tersenyum dengan begitu tampan saat seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya malah membenamkan kepalanyakarena malu pada dada bidang chanyeol._

Perlahan chanyeol mulai melepas ciumannya menyeka saliva yang terbentang antara mereka berdua, mengusap rambut berwarna gray itu dengan pelan dan memeluknya dalam kehangatan.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri tangga bersama luhan dalam genggamannya, suara ketukan sepatu hanya terdengar di mesion yang begitu mengahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun berani bersuara ketika sang pemilik belum mengumandangkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

" jaksa itu mulai memperkarakan kasus itu lagi." Suara itu dengan enteng berbicara pada chanyeol, saat mereka telah berada pada ruang tamu. Mungkin hanya dia yang berani bersikap sesuka hatinya dengan bersuara tanpa di perintah. Sedangkan bawahan yang lain hanya menundukkan kepala mereka dengan hormat.

"aku fikir kau sudah menyelesaikannya waktu itu kris." Chanyeol mengambil cerutu di atas meja dan dengan singap luhan menyalakan pemantik untuk dia sodorkan pada lelaki tampannya.

"oh ayolah yeol, seperti kau tidak tahu saja jaksa sialan itu! Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan puas, jika tidak memasukkan kita kedalam penjara." Lelaki yang bernama kris itu memutar bola matanya malas, meminum wine yang berada pada tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan chanyeol masih terus menghirup cerutunya menikmati setiap detail rasa yang berada di dalam cerutu itu, menghisap setiap detail rasa daun ganja yang diolah kedalamnya. Tanpa memperdulikan kris yang terus berbicara panjang lebar, tangannya bahkan tanpa sadar bergerak meraba paha bagian dalam milik luhan. Ketika tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengintrupsi kegiatan pemimpin mereka, chanyeol mulai meremas paha luhan dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semua perlakuan kekasihnya, karena dia juga sangat menikmati itu.

"baiklah, mungkin harus aku yang mengurus jaksa itu."

Chanyeol melepaskan remasannya pada paha luhan dengan tidak rela, bagaimana pun dia harus bersikap professional sebagai atasan untuk bahawan yang mengabdi padanya. Membuang curutunya pada carpet biru yang mereka pijaki dan berdiri dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"dimana aku harus menemui jaksa kita kris." Chanyeol dan kris saling memandang sambil mengeluarkan smirk masing-masing.

"kau tidak perlu menemuinya, karena dia yang akan datang pada mu."

.

.

.

 **E**

 **X**

 **O**

Sehun duduk sambil memandangi seseorang yang terbaring lemah pada ranjangnya, wajahnya yang begitu pucat ia elus dengan sangat hati-hati bagaikan porselin yang begitu rapuh. Infus masih saja bersarang pada tangan putih yang kian hari semakin mengecil, bahkan tabung oksigen juga masih setia berada pada tempatnya menutupi wajah sang pemilik. Pasien Monitor yang berada tepat disebelah sehun pun tidak menunjukkan detak jantung yang stabil.

"apa kau tidak mau mendengar kabar gembira." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga mungil itu, berharap seseorang yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya memiliki reaksi seperti biasa.

"aku sudah menemukan bukti lagi, kita akan menangkapnya." Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan itu dengan pelan, berharap kabar yang ia bawa akan membuatnya terbangun walaupun itu sebenarnya tidak akan pernah mungkin. Sehun menahan air matanya berharap dia tidak akan menangis seperti janji yang sudah dia ucapkan pada seseorang yang masih saja membisu.

" _berjanjilah pada ku untuk tidak menangis."_

Sehun berusaha menepatinya untuk tidak menangis meski terkadang dia tidak sanggup, dia juga hanya menusia biasa yang memiliki waktu terlemah dalam hidupnya. Melihat seseorang yang dia sayangi harus terbaring tanpa gerak dan suara yang sudah menjadi rutinitas yang selalu dia dengar dan lihat selama hidupnya.

"kapan kau akan bangun ini sudah 3 Tahun, aku sangat merindukan mu."

" Baeki tidak sayang sehun ya?." Pada akhirnya air mata itu keluar dari pelipis lelaki berusia 25Thn tersebut, tangisan itu begitu pedih dan menyayat hati bagi siapa pun yang mendengarkannya. Lelaki yang orang tahu begitu tangguh dan tegar diluar, sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang begitu lemah tanpa kehadiran namja yang terbaring kaku di ranjangnya.

" Hiks, Hiks ,Hiks aku kesepian dan hanya kau yang aku punya."

"jadi aku mohon baek, bangunlah sekarang."

"hiks, hiks, hiks bangun baek bangunlah."

Lelaki itu pada akhirnya berjalan dan mulai berlari meninggalkan ruangan ICU tempat namja itu di rawat, kakinya terasa gemetar saat langkahnya mulai memelan di akhir perhentiannya pada sebuah bangku taman. Wajahnya ia tangkupkan dengan kedua tangan yang begitu lebar, berusaha menutupi tangisnya dari orang-orang yang memandangnya iba.

Byun Baekhyun namja cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang ICU itu adalah dunianya, kehidupannya, nafasnya dan juga cintanya. Jika Baekhyun tidak ada maka sehun pun akan hilang, jika baekhyun menderita maka sehun akan lebih menderita, jika baekhyun sakit maka sehun akan ikut merasakannya. Lelaki itu hanya berusaha menepati janjinya untuk tetap hidup tanpa ada baekhyun di sampingnya, dia hanya berusaha tegar dan kuat melawan dunia yang sebenarnya tidak sanggup dia lewati sendiri tanpa namja mungil itu. Karena sebenarnya alasan sehun masih tetap utuh dan tidak terbagi seperti potongan-potongan parcel adalah untuk menepati janji pada saudara kembarnya.


End file.
